Stupid Mistake
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: Squall cheats on Rinoa. What happens when he tells her?


Stupid Mistake

Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters. No matter how much I beg Squaresoft, they won't sign it over to me. I also do not own Gareth Gates' song either, nor do I own him.

Author's Notes: This is the first fic I posted on fanfiction and I thought it could do with a re-vamp. Zidane's Problem is going to be going through the same process, but this one is being done first.

Warnings: The characters are OOC. I wanted to make things the way I wanted. If you are a Quistis fan then this is not for you. Some Quistis bashing context.

_I've been letting you down, down_

_Girl I know I've been such a fool_

_Giving into temptation_

_I should have played it cool_

Twenty year old Squall Leonheart stood outside her room, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of strawberry cream chocolates in the other. Her favourites. He sighed heavily. How was he going to break it to her? The only woman that he loved, he had cheated on. With Quistis.

They had been on a mission together and were celebrating their victory in a pub when they had drunk too much. And in Quistis' case, far too much. Quistis had asked him to walk her back to her hotel room. The minute he walked into her room, she had pounced upon him and he was so drunk he forgot about Rinoa, and did not try to stop what was happening. The following morning, Squall had woken up with a hangover and a naked Quistis beside him. He had looked under the quilt to discover he too, had no clothes on. Thank Hyne there was a condom on the floor. Nonetheless he had panicked, while Quistis had snuggled closer to him in the bed.

"_Forget about her, she's not worth it. She'll only hurt more if you tell her. Stay with me." _Quistis had said. She kissed him again. He had pushed her off and was sick to his stomach at how he could have done such a stupid thing. And not just feeling sick, he was sick over the floor next to the bed.

He shuffled the chocolates under his arm and knocked on the door and waited for his sorceress to open it for him. Rinoa poked her head out of the door and her eyes sparkled with delight. She opened it for him and smiled.

"Squall! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! You came back on Monday. I thought you'd have come straight over and seen me. It's been three days. Did you miss me?" she asked him sweetly.

He stood there, not answering. Instead he offered her the gifts.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed. "Thank-you so much!"

He said nothing but gestured towards the white leather sofa she owned in the small area between the bathroom and her bedroom. She let him in and placed the roses into her crystal vase next to her bed.

"Rinoa? I need to ask you something." Squall muttered as she came out of her room and walked towards him sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, darling? What is it?" she sat down next to him and smiled at him. He turned towards her. His face was expressionless. She looked at him, puzzled.

"This is a hard question for me to ask, but…"

"But what? What is it?" Rinoa's eyes lit up, hoping that he was finally going to propose to her. They had been together three years and so far that particular subject had been left unsaid.

"Would you love me no matter what I did?"

"Of course. Why?" Rinoa asked, feeling more confused and slightly miffed. Ok, so today wasn't going to be the day he proposed.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Those eyes were full of love and curiosity. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say it.

"I slept with Quistis."

_The situation got out of hand_

_And I hope you understand_

_It can happen to_

_Anyone of us_

_Anyone you think of_

_Anyone can fall_

_Anyone can hurt_

_Someone they love_

_Hearts will break_

'_Cos I made a stupid mistake_

_It can happen to_

_Anyone of us_

_Say you will forgive me_

_Anyone can fail_

_Say you will believe me_

_I can't take_

_My heart will break_

'_Cos I made a stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake._

Rinoa sat there stunned. She tried to act calm but it wasn't working. Did he really do what he said he did? What was he trying to say?

"WHAT!" she screeched. He nearly jumped off the sofa.

"I slept with Quist..."

"Don't repeat yourself! I heard what you said!"

"Rinoa, I…"

"Don't say anything! I've heard enough!"

He sat there and looked at the floor. Neither person could look at each other. He heard her sobbing and tried to put his arm around her. She slapped it away. He looked at her. Her normally tranquil hazel eyes were full of fire. She looked as if she hated him.

"Go," she said.

"What?"

"I said get lost! I don't wanna see you anymore! You betrayed me! Why have me when you can have Quistis? Get out of my sight! I hate you!"

She threw the presents into his hands and gestured towards the door angrily. He stood up and prepared to leave, and took one last look at Rinoa. She wasn't looking at him in the caring, loving manner she used to. She was glaring at him as if he was the worst person in the world. Maybe he was. He felt something warm trickle down his cheek. It was a tear. He wasn't surprised. His heart was breaking as he left her room for the last time, never to return.

It was two days later and Squall was pondering in his room about what Rinoa had said before he left.

"_Why have me when you can have Quistis?"_

_She was kind of exciting_

_A little crazy_

_I should have known_

_She must have altered my senses_

_Since I offered to walk her home._

He had been thinking about it non-stop. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He got up and went to answer it. Maybe Rinoa had come to forgive him. He opened the door and to his disappointment, it wasn't Rinoa. It was Zell. He figured that Zell had come to question him about the whole Quistis/Rinoa situation and he wasn't up for talking about it. Ever.

"Dude, what's goin' on with you and Rinoa? You haven't been talkin' to anyone for days now. Whassup?"

Squall tried to close the door. He wasn't prepared to answer any questions. Not even his friends'. Zell pushed it back open and waltzed into the room.

"No way am I gonna let you off that easy. What's goin' on?"

Squall sighed and leaned against the counter in the small kitchenette. As Commander of Balamb Garden, he was given a special room with extra necessities for his own use.

"Rinoa dumped me." He mumbled, trying not to cry again. Zell was stunned.

"WHAT! When did this happen? Over what?" he exclaimed.

"On our last mission, Quistis and I slept together. It was a completely stupid mistake. We were drunk." Squall began explaining.

"You son of a bitch! That's no excuse!" Zell fumed. "Rinoa loves you and would do anything for you! And you slept with Quistis of all people. Drunk or not, there's no way anyone will forgive you for this! _I _won't!"

And with that Zell stormed out of the room, leaving Squall alone. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"I overheard her bragging to Xu about it. I was walking back from Squall's room when I passed her room. She was all "Oh he said he loves me" and "He doesn't want Rinoa, It's always been me" It was disgusting to hear her saying such crap." Zell explained. Zell had told Irvine and Selphie what had happened. They had decided to meet in neutral environment. The Cafeteria. Fortunately, Seifer was in Balamb town and hadn't heard the news. He and Quistis were an unofficial couple and he loved her dearly.

"Wait til Seifer finds out, he'll kill the pair of them!" Irvine put in. "Even _I_ wouldn't stoop that low."

Zell and Selphie agreed. They both know that Irvine is a compulsive flirt but cheating is not one of his characteristics. He and Selphie were still going out and he would never do such a thing to her.

"What should we do? I mean isn't Squall our friend anymore? And what about Quistis? What should we do about her?" Selphie pondered.

"I don't know, but here she comes. And she looks very smug about herself." Irvine warned.

And there she was, looking very pleased with herself as she strutted towards the small group.

"Hey guys," she said rather snootily, tossing her mane of blonde hair over her shoulder. Everyone turned away from her. She looked surprised.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she demanded.

Selphie turned around to face her.

"Sorry," she said. "We don't talk to people like you." Irvine and Zell nodded.

"Excuse me? People like me? What do you mean by that?"

"What she means, Instructor," said Zell quite nastily as he turned to face her, his eyes burning with hatred. "is that we don't associate with people who betray their friends by sleeping with their boyfriends!"

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're referring to…" Quistis stammered. She was going quite red.

"Oh, come off it Instructor!" Irvine roared. "We know you slept with Squall on your last mission. We're not stupid."

"How did you find out?"

Selphie, Zell and Irvine looked at each other and glared at Quistis.

"_Some_ people can't keep their mouths shut. Like _you_. I overheard your conversation with Xu an hour ago." Zell thundered.

Quistis could barely stare them out anymore. She stood up straight and glared at them.

"As students of Garden, you are forbidden to use any Instructor's personal life as a means of dislike. What happened between Squall and I, is our business only. You're lucky Seifer isn't here, he'd sort you out." She threatened. Seifer was no longer a student at Garden. He had spoken to Cid and was given a job as the SeeD Instructor for the junior class men. Zell laughed.

"Don't you mean YOU'RE lucky he isn't here? If he finds out, it will be your head Instructor. Surely you remember the rules about student/teacher relationships, don't you? It is a sackable offence. I'm sure you don't want that to happen for a SECOND time now?"

Quistis couldn't speak. She knew the rules. But she didn't care!

"To Hell with the rules! I don't care. Squall loves me and nothing will change that!"

"I beg to differ." Came a new voice from behind them. They turned around and gasped. It was Rinoa. Quistis glared at the brunette with utmost hatred. Rinoa smiled cruelly.

"Let's end this now, Instructor," she said as she strapped on her Shooting Star, her dog Angelo beside her growling angrily. Quistis smiled back.

"With pleasure." She replied, her Save the Queen whipped around her ankles. Both women ran at each other in force.

"FIRAGA!" shouted Quistis.

"FLARE!" Rinoa yelled.

_The situation got out of hand_

_And I hope you understand_

_It can happen to_

_Anyone of us_

_Anyone you think of_

_Anyone can fall_

_Anyone can hurt_

_Someone they love_

_Hearts will break_

'_Cos I made a stupid mistake_

_It can happen to_

_Anyone of us_

_Say you will forgive me_

_Anyone can fail_

_Say you will believe me_

_I can't take_

_My heart will break_

'_Cos I made a stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake._

_A stupid mistake._

Squall decided that enough was enough. He couldn't take anymore pain. He was going to beg Rinoa to take him back. He walked out of his room, to discover students going mad. They were running around, shouting. Squall reached out his arm to the nearest student.

"Can you tell me, what in Hyne's name is going on? Why is everyone acting crazy?"

"Instructor Trepe is having a fight in the Cafeteria! She's gonna fight some girl. Dunno her first name. I think her last name is Heartilly."

"Rinoa!" Squall panicked.

_What is she thinking? She could get expelled for this!_ Rinoa had become a SeeD student a year ago. She'd had enough of not being involved with the missions and wanted Squall to let her join.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging the swarm of students in his way. He had to get to her before anything happened.

When he reached the Cafeteria, he was too late. Both women were locked in a tremendous battle to the death. Quistis used her Quezacotl GF's attack Thunder Storm. Rinoa had accepted the head-on attack and remained standing without a scratch.

"Is that all you got Instructor?" Rinoa challenged. "Pitiful excuse of a GF. Now let's see how well you do against this!"

She threw an Aura stone on herself and entered her Limit Break. She used her Combine/Angelo attack.

"Are you ready Quistis? Cos this is the last time you will fight ever, you slut! WISHING STAR!"

"Not so fast, I have yet to use MY Limit Break. SHOCKWAVE PULSAR!"

The room filled with a blinding white light, students screamed. The light faded and only one was standing. Quistis smiled triumphantly. Rinoa was lying on the ground, Angelo was howling at her mistress to get up. She didn't move. Squall had seen everything.

"RINOA!" Squall yelled as he pushed through the crowd. He stopped at her still body and fell to the ground next to her. Quistis' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets- he still wanted the sorceress! He placed her head in his lap. Her face was covered in cuts and gashes. But to him, she still looked beautiful.

"WAKE UP! Rinoa PLEASE? I'm sorry. Forgive me!" he begged, tears falling down his face onto hers. She slowly opened her eyes and winced in pain. There was a huge cut over her eye, making it difficult for her to focus.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I didn't listen." She whispered. "Now I can rest easy, knowing you're happy with Quistis…"

"I'm NOT! It was always you Rin. It always will be. I love you. Don't leave me, please?"

_She means nothing to me_

_Nothing to me_

_I swear every word is true_

_Don't wanna lose you._

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Please don't use a Phoenix Down on me; I won't come back this time. I love you Squall, with all my heart." She gave her last breath and closed her eyes for the last time.

"RINOA! NO! You can't leave me, you just can't!" He cried. She didn't wake up. She was gone. Selphie started to cry.

"Rin…" Zell said tearfully. Irvine stood where he was and put his arm around Selphie. The room was silent except for Squall's and Selphie's tears. No-one could say anything.

Quistis felt all eyes on her and turned to run away. Instead she was greeted by Seifer, who had seen everything too.

"Seifer! I've missed you." She gushed. He didn't look happy to see her.

"I know what happened with you and Squall Quistis. I saw what you did. Quistis, it's over between us." He said coldly. Quistis burst into tears and ran from the Cafeteria. Seifer didn't look back. He walked over to Squall and put his hand on his shoulder. Squall looked up at him, his eyes full of tears.

"Squall, it's ok. Let me help you." He leant forward and lifted Rinoa from his lap. "Get up now. We'll take her to her father in Deling City. I think she'd have wanted that. Let's go guys." He said solemnly.

_The situation got out of hand_

_And I hope you understand_

_It can happen to_

_Anyone of us_

_Anyone you think of_

_Anyone can fall_

_Anyone can hurt_

_Someone they love_

_Hearts will break_

'_Cos I made a stupid mistake_

_It can happen to_

_Anyone of us_

_Say you will forgive me_

_Anyone can fail_

_Say you will believe me_

_I can't take_

_My heart will break_

'_Cos I made a stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake._

The funeral was held in Rinoa's old home in Deling City. Her father, General Caraway had attended and paid his last respects to his only daughter.

"You're happy now," he had said tearfully. "Your mother Julia will take care of you for me. I love you both."

On her coffin there were angels carved into the mahogany wood. And there were photos of her life in the wood under glass frames. From the day she was born, to her last photo three weeks ago. She was wearing her blue outfit and was laughing. That's how everyone always wanted to see her and now they will.

The lid was open and people from all over Garden came to say goodbye. She was at peace now and the priest prepared to bury her next to her mother. He left her coffin lid open for Squall to take one last look.

Squall got up slowly and walked over to her. The undertaker had done a marvellous job on her face. The wounds had been covered up. Her hair had been burned by Quistis' Limit Break but had been restored with a light cut and dye. It looked like she was sleeping, not dead. But she would never awaken from this sleep and Squall felt his heart break all over again.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you this sooner. I'd rather you take it now than never. I never meant to hurt you. I love you Rinoa. And I always will." He whispered, more tears streaming down his face.

He then placed a ring on Rinoa's hand. It was silver and had a beautiful diamond on the top of the band. He had meant to give it to her a while ago. Now she could wear it forever in Heaven, where she belongs.

_Anyone can fall_

_Anyone can hurt_

_Someone they love_

_Hearts will break_

'_Cos I made a stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake._


End file.
